I Had A Bad Day
by Aingeal-J
Summary: Eames has a bad day.
1. Default Chapter

I Had A Bad Day Chapter 1: Eames POV  
  
A/N: Hello possums! School holidays are once again here.YAAY! Hope u like this. It isn't really supposed to be serious, I was just bored. The stuff in Italics are thoughts. Ppppllleeeeaaaassseee R&R coz I luv reading them!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own them.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*  
  
Eames POV  
  
I had a bad day. It had only started and I could tell it was going to be a bad one. Let me tell you from the start.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Goren was sitting across form me having the time of his life reading through the case notes, but I on the other hand had to sit and file through the witness reports. How come he gets to do all the good stuff? IT'S NOT FAIR!  
  
"Eames, are you ok?" he asked me. Did I say that out loud?  
  
"Oh yeah, I'm just fine thanks," I replied sarcastically. I smiled, and put my head down to work again. He went back to his work. He looked so damn happy over there. He was writing notes in that big ugly brown folder thingy he carries around. He smiled every time he had a breakthrough. Just because he enjoys his work.  
  
"Are you sure you're ok Eames? You are going red. Are you hot? It is pretty warm in here," he asked, concerned. I nodded.  
  
"I am ok. Really, fine," I answered. If he doesn't shut up soon I'll.never mind.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
After many hours of sitting in the office, we got a call to a crime scene. Ok. Right, I thought as I slapped on one of those latex gloves. There was lots of Blood, guts and people. Blood. Ok, I'm ok. This is really bad. "It looks like this poor woman had her-" oh no.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I woke up wondering where I was. Oh great, still here I thought. I was lying on the asphalt with Goren hovering over me. It must have been really bad because I never faint. I'm around blood and stuff every day.  
  
"Are you ok?" he asked, lightly slapping my face. I propped myself up onto my elbows.  
  
"Yeah, I'm ok. Shall we get to work?" I asked as I slowly got up. All the bystanders were gone and we were left to do our work. The body had been covered up, thank god.  
  
"She was stabbed 10 and had her heart cut out," Goren informed me. "Nobody knows anything," he said. Then another woman with a kid arrived. She was shaking.  
  
"What happened? Clarice?" she asked as she saw the dead body. "This is my sister's house. Oh my god! Is that her?" she asked horrified.  
  
"If she has brown eyes, black hair half way down her back and a tattoo of angel's wings on her left ankle, then I'm sorry, it's her," Goren said. Hey! That's my job. Well I guess I was out cold. The little kid let go of his hysterical mother's hand and was drawn to the body. Blood was all over the floor and the knife is sticking out of. I stopped thinking about it before I fainted again, then little punk spewed on me! GROSS! The day couldn't get any worse.  
  
"Goren, I'm going home to clean up," I told him and headed for the car, taking my jacket off, and my nice new top. It was lucky I decided to wear my all in one top and bra that day. I drove home and had a nice hot shower, changed my clothes and headed back to the scene. Nobody was there. I walked into the apartment building and asked where Goren is. They said he left an hour ago with the body. I thanked him and just as I got back to my car some kid smashed the window and stole my favourite Nickleback CD. I let out a short scream of frustration and drove back to the office. I stormed in to find Goren talking to Deakins.  
  
"Where have you been?" He asked. I smiled.  
  
"Didn't Mr. Sherlock over here tell you?" I say sarcastically. He shook his head.  
  
"I got vomited on. I had to go home and change," I said, and the whole floor cracked up. I didn't see what is so funny. I looked at Goren and he looked back at me sympathetically. "Well I don't care. I have work to do," I said as I walked back to my desk and sat down. I looked for my files. Where were they? I looked everywhere and I still couldn't find them. I got up and searched the whole office, until I saw them - in the bin - shredded. I gasped as I picked up the leftovers of my work. "What happened to my files?"  
  
"They were shredded," a man said as he walked by.  
  
"I can see that. Why?"  
  
"Because they were on the pile to be shredded," he said, stirring his coffee. I rubbed my head.  
  
"Who put them there? I spent hours on them."  
  
"I don't know, superman? They are gone Eames, forget it," he said as he threw the little plastic spoon in the bin and walked back to his desk. David Magill. I hated him. He is such a stuck-up selfish bastard. This one time he pulled a prank on me and wiped all my disks clean. Little did he know they contained all the work I had done for Deakins, and I spent a whole day *and* night finishing them. Disk. I had backup on a disk. I raced to my desk and searched through my drawers. Alas, it wasn't there. I sat down and banged my head against the desk over and over again.  
  
"Uh Eames? Ya know that'll make you get a headache," he said. I looked up and met his eyes. They were looking at me saying crazy woman. I sighed.  
  
"I know that. Maybe I'll wake up and it'll all be just one bad dream," I said hopefully, but I knew it was all real.  
  
"I was reading up on this murderer who killed pets. And he sold their parts to the Black-market and - "  
  
"Shit! Bobby!"  
  
"What?" he said surprised.  
  
"No, no. Bobby has a vet appointment. What's the time?" I asked hastily picking up my things.  
  
"4:30," he replied.  
  
"Maybe I can still make it. Gotta go! If Deakins asks I'm taking you to the vet," I yelled. As I ran out, I realised that didn't come out right, but I didn't have time to correct my mistake. I figured he'd be smart enough to know he didn't go to a vet.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
By the time I got home, collected Bobby and tried to beat the NY traffic, the vet was closed. Damn it. I had waited 2 weeks for that appointment. He needed his check up and vaccinations. I leaned back into the car chair and closed my eyes. Then I felt his warm little tongue licking my face. I opened my eyes and looked at my little, fluffy, white bundle of pain in the ass - I mean joy. I smiled and patted his head. I started the car to head home.  
  
As soon as I got there, I heard my answering machine beeping. I fed Bobby and pressed Play.  
  
"Hey Alex, it's Carrie. Listen, you know how we always put money in together and get a lottery ticked? And you know how this week we didn't? Well our numbers came up. $4.7 Million was the jackpot. I hate to ruin your day, but how unlucky are we? Call me back later," the voice on the machine said. I couldn't believe it. The ultimate bad ending to a very bad day.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The glass of alcohol sitting in front of me was half empty. Usually it would be half full, but today it was half empty. The bar smelt of cigarettes and the music was pumping. Behind me people were playing pool. To my left was a woman looking for a good time. To my left, an old man also looking for a good time. I thought maybe I could make these people's day and introduce them. Then I thought, stuff it.  
  
"Another drink?" the man behind the bar asked.  
  
"Yeah, please," I said and handed him my glass. This was my fifth drink tonight, and no doubt I'd be drunk by 10pm. I decided to call in sick tomorrow. I had taken a few sips of my drink when the old man left (with the woman to my right) and another man sat down.  
  
"Beer please," he said. He sounded familiar.  
  
"Tough day, hey Eames?" he said.  
  
"How do you know my name?" I asked without looking up, which was stupid of me.  
  
"Because I am your partner," he said, and then I looked up.  
  
"Oh. Yeah it has been a shocker," I replied, swirling my drink around before finishing it in one big gulp.  
  
"Must have been bad. You hardly ever drink," he said, taking a sip of his own beer.  
  
"Well, lets see. I had a great big pile of work to do, and then it all got shredded. I had no backup, I fainted at the crime scene, I got puked on, my favourite CD got stolen, I was laughed at, I missed Bobby's vet appointment and I missed out on winning a bunch of money," I told him the long list.  
  
"How much?" he asked.  
  
"4.7 million dollars," I said sourly.  
  
"Ouch,"  
  
"Yeah. Oh well," I said and got up from the stool. The atmosphere was smoky and smelt like a bar. Which wasn't strange because I realised I was in one. I picked up my things, paid the bartender and walked out, Goren close behind me.  
  
"I'll take you home," he offered.  
  
"No, that's on. I can catch a Taxi," I said, not wanting to put him out of his way.  
  
"No, I insist. Come on," he said as he guided me to his car. I hopped in and we drove in silence. When we pulled up he got out and opened the door.  
  
"You take care of yourself, ok?" he said. "It'll get better tomorrow."  
  
"Thanks. A nice hot shower and a good sleep is in order I think," I replied. I smiled and waved at him as I walked inside. I threw my keys on the table next to the door and walked into my room. I turned the shower on and stepped in. The hot water felt really good against my skin, washing away all the dirt of a bad day. I spent a good half hour in there, and when I got out I heard my answering machine beeping. I pressed play and listened to the message.  
  
"Hey Eames, it's Goren. Just calling to cheer you up. I guess you're taking that long hot shower you deserve right now, so, uh; I'll leave you to it. Oh, and don't worry about all that paperwork you lost today because I did it all for you when you left. See you tomorrow; hopefully it'll be a better day. Have a good night." Wasn't that sweet of him. It did cheer me up a little bit. Did he say he did my work for me? It was the first good news I'd heard all day.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
So there you go. My very, extremely, horrible bad day that now I think of it didn't end so badly. At least I have Goren to make me feel better.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*  
  
Oh yeah, and for those who don't know Bobby, he is a little dog from a previous story, 'My Best Friend and Me'. A totally fictional pet. 


	2. Goren POV

I Had A Bad Day Chapter 2: Goren POV  
  
A/N: This is part 2. I guess you guessed that. Ok, so the italics in the last story didn't work for some reason, so this time they are in *. Am I rambling on? Oh god, I'm that bored?  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the characters.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*  
  
Goren POV  
  
She had a bad day. Poor Eames. Let me tell you from the beginning.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I was sitting across from her reading through all the notes on the case we had just completed. It was all very interesting, and it took a long time to solve. I think she was filing the witness reports. I would have done it, but it's her job. How come she gets to do it? I WANT A CHANGE TOO! She looked very stressed, and had those wrinkles on her forehead.  
  
"Eames are you ok?" I asked. She looked up and looked slightly alarmed.  
  
"Oh yeah, I'm just fine thanks," she said. I detected a hint of sarcasm, which told me she was pissed off at something. She smiled, and put her head back down to work. I did the same and wrote notes in by zip-up folder. I think it makes me look important, but I get the hint that she doesn't like it. Anyway, so we were both working and I looked up at her. She was going red, and I started to worry about her.  
  
"Are you sure you're ok Eames? You are going red. Are you hot? It is pretty warm in here," he asked. I could put the air conditioner on because I was getting warm myself. She nodded.  
  
"I am ok. Really, fine," she answered. She looked like she was fuming about something and almost snapped her pencil.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
We got a call out to a fresh crime scene. Another day, another case. You know how it is, same stuff, different day. We walked up and saw a bloody mess with a woman lying face up in it. I heard Eames put on her gloves.  
  
"It looks like this poor woman who had her-" and then thump. I turned around to see her lying in a heap on the asphalt.  
  
"Eames?" I said, and then went to her. "Hello?" she was out cold. She was white and pale, and I hoped she wasn't getting sick or something. I looked at all the bystanders.  
  
"Ok, everyone time to go. Come on, go away," I shooed them all away so there was just us and the NYPD. "Can someone look after her for a minute?" I asked as I quickly examined the body, and then covered it up. I went back to Eames and lightly tapped her cheeks. They were so soft. Then she slowly woke up.  
  
"Are you ok?" I asked, still lightly slapping her face. She looked dazed, and then must have remembered what happened. She propped herself up onto her elbows.  
  
"Yeah, I'm ok. Shall we get to work?" she said as I helped her up. She looked surprised that all the bystanders had gone, and relieved the body was covered.  
  
"She was stabbed 10 and had her heart cut out," I filled her in on the situation. "Nobody knows anything." She nodded and looked at the body. She started going pale again, but looked away. She saw I was looking at her and smiled. I smiled back, and then there was that awkward silence. We didn't know where to start. Then another woman with a little boy arrived. The woman was shaking, and tears were welling up in her eyes.  
  
"What happened? Clarice?" she asked as she saw the dead body. "This is my sister's house. Oh my god! Is that her?" she asked horrified.  
  
"If she has brown eyes, black hair half way down her back and a tattoo of angel's wings on her left ankle, then I'm sorry, it's her," I said. I knew that was Eames' job, but she was out, so I had no choice. The little boy let go of his hysterical mother's hand and was drawn to the body. Blood was all over the floor and the knife is sticking out of. Eames walked over to retrieve the little boy while I comforted the poor woman. Then the boy vomited all over Eames. She looked dismayed. I felt so sorry for her. She took her jacket off, and then her top. Luckily, she had a tank top underneath.  
  
"Goren, I'm going home to clean up," she said and headed for the car. She left, and I had to deal with everything.  
  
"Ok, can we get the body out of here, um, photos and all the rest," I said as I examined the scene. I knew Eames would be awhile.  
  
When I had finished, she still wasn't back. I figured she had gone back to the office. We got the scene cleared and headed back to the office. When I arrived, I was surprised to see she wasn't there. I sat down and flipped through my notes on what I found. I was just getting started when Deakins called me.  
  
"What did you find?" he asked. He obviously hadn't noticed the absence of my partner.  
  
"Well there was a woman.dead.and she had her heart cut out. Her sister identified her at the scene," I said. He looked at me oddly, and then looked around.  
  
"Where is your partner?" he asked. I didn't really know myself. She should have been back here by now.  
  
"I don't know. She had to go and she hasn't come back yet," I hesitantly said. Deakins eyes diverted behind me and I turned to see Eames. *Thank god* I thought.  
  
"Where have you been?" Deakins asked. She looked at me annoyed.  
  
"Didn't Mr. Sherlock over here tell you?" she said sarcastically. I shook my head.  
  
"I got vomited on. I had to go home and change," she said, everyone started laughing, except Deakins and I. She looked embarrassed and pissed off. She didn't think it was funny. I looked at her sympathetically. "Well I don't care. I have work to do," she said as we walked to our desks and started working. I went through my notes as before, but she was restless. She was looking for something and getting very frustrated. She got up and walked around, then she saw what she was looking for.  
  
"What happened to my files?" I heard her say. She was talking to Detective Magill. He was stirring his coffee. I hate him, and as far as I know, so does she. She raced to her desk and rummaged through her drawers. When didn't find what she was looking for, she started banging her head on the desk.  
  
"Uh Eames? Ya know that'll make you get a headache," I said. She looked up. Her eyes said 'I don't give a damn'. I sighed.  
  
"I know that. Maybe I'll wake up and it'll all be just one bad dream," she said hopefully, then looked even more depressed when she realised this was real. It was too silent. She needed to take her mind off things.  
  
"I was reading up on this murderer who killed pets. And he sold their parts to the Black-market and - "  
  
"Shit! Bobby!" She shot up, looking alarmed.again.  
  
"What?" I said surprised.  
  
"No, no. Bobby has a vet appointment. What's the time?" she asked hastily picking up her things.  
  
"4:30," he replied.  
  
"Maybe I can still make it. Gotta go! If Deakins asks I'm taking you to the vet," she yelled. Taking me to the vet? Oh, her dog. Well duh, I was smart enough to realise I don't go to a Vet. Deakins came out as he saw her race to the elevator.  
  
"Where is she going?" he asked.  
  
"She has to take her dog to the vet," I told him. He let it go and went back to her desk, only to come back out.  
  
"Did she leave her paperwork with you?" he asked. I looked on my desk.  
  
"No sir. Actually, I think it accidentally got shredded. I'll have it for you by the time I leave today," I said. He waved his hand gesturing he heard me and went back into his office. I looked on Eames' desk for her notes and stared typing away.  
  
It took me until 6:22pm to finish them, but I did it. I figured it would be one less thing she had to worry about.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I walked down the street filled with lights and shops. I knew Eames lived around here somewhere. I got bored at home and decided to see if she was ok. I had parked my car where I could find a park, and walked the rest of the way. I walked past a bar and looked in. There I saw a familiar body. Eames. She was sitting next to an old man, and a woman in skimpy clothing. I walked in and spoke to the man.  
  
"Can I sit here?" I asked. He looked at me.  
  
"Sure thing. That chic is a hottie. Try and score with her, hey?" he said in a dirty old man voice. I looked at him oddly.  
  
"She is my friend, and she needs cheering up. Speaking of getting lucky, did you happen to see the woman on the other side of her?" I asked the old man. He finished his drink and caught sight of the woman on the other side of Eames. He raised his eyebrows, and walked over to her. After a short exchange of words, they left together and I sat down in the seat next to Eames.  
  
"Beer please," I asked the man behind the bar. "Tough day, hey Eames?" I said.  
  
"How do you know my name?" She said drearily. She didn't even look up. Poor girl looked half asleep.  
  
"Because I am your partner," I said, and then she looked up. She looked at bit sheepish for not recognising me, but the noise was loud.  
  
"Oh. Yeah, it's been a shocker," she said, swirling her drink around before finishing it in one big gulp.  
  
"Must have been bad. You hardly ever drink," I said, taking a sip of my drink.  
  
"Well, lets see. I had a great big pile of work to do, and then it all got shredded. I had no backup, I fainted at the crime scene, I got puked on, my favourite CD got stolen, I was laughed at, I missed Bobby's vet appointment and I missed out on winning a bunch of money," she told me. No wonder she was in a bad mood all day.  
  
"How much?" I asked.  
  
"4.7 million dollars," she said sourly.  
  
"Ouch,"  
  
"Yeah. Oh well," she said and got up from the stool. I finished my drink quickly, paid the man, and followed her out the bar. "I'll take you home," I offered.  
  
"No, that's ok. I can catch a Taxi," she said. I didn't want her to catch a Taxi. Maybe I was just being over-protective, but I didn't want anything happening to her. She could get raped or something.  
  
"No, I insist. Come on," I said and walked her to my. We hopped in and drove in silence. When we pulled up he got out and opened the door.  
  
"You take care of yourself, ok?" I said. "It'll get better tomorrow."  
  
"Thanks. A nice hot shower and a good sleep is in order I think," she replied. She smiled and waved as she walked inside. I sat in the car for a few minutes, and then drove home. I had no idea what to do, so I sat on the couch and stared out the window. I decided I should get a fish tank. They swim around and are quite relaxing, well so I'm told.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Boredom had led me to watching Temptation Island. I couldn't understand why they knowingly endangered their relationships, and then when they did go under, they cry and complain. I looked at the clock. 9:47pm. I looked at the phone, then back at the TV. I was debating whether to call her or not. * Stuff it * I thought and called her. It rang out to her answering machine.  
  
"This is Alex. Leave a message and you phone number and I'll get back to ya."  
  
"Hey Eames, it's Goren. Just calling to cheer you up. I guess you're taking that long hot shower you deserve right now, so, uh; I'll leave you to it. Oh, and don't worry about all that paperwork you lost today because I did it all for you when you left. See you tomorrow; hopefully it'll be a better day. Have a good night." I hung up and turned the TV off. Time for bed. I got undressed and got under the covers. It was ages before I went to sleep because I couldn't stop thinking of her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
There you go. Her very, extremely, horrible bad day, which I hope doesn't happen again for a very long time. 


End file.
